My One and Only
by Marauder by Moonlight
Summary: The story of James and Lily in flashbacks that starts with their very meeting. 1st year-7th year. Plz RR! LJ LoveHate
1. Meetings and Greetings

Story Summary: Lily and James are now married. But that doesn't stop them from remembering all their good ol' days at Hogwarts...  
  
Chapter Summary: Lily waits for the moment where she'll become James' beloved wife. She waits in her chamber and remembers...  
  
A/N: This is my very very first fanfiction. I hope you guys like it.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters except for Lily, James, and Sirius, for now, belong to me. All the others belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.  
  
Lily turned in front of the full-length mirror and smiled at her reflection. 'Perfect,' she thought. Staring back at her was a petite curvy figure dressed in a beautifully laced white gown. The dress was strapless and gave her an elegant look. It tapered her waist then flowed outward with beads placed in strategic areas, making her sparkle when the sun hit them.  
  
Someone rapped on the door. Stunned by the intrusion, Lily gasped. "Come in," she called to the visitor.  
  
"Lily?" A tall woman came into the room. She was dressed in a lavendar bridesmaid dress with spaghetti straps and a billowing skirt. Her bodice was also beaded. "Oh, Lily," she breathed when she saw Lily smiling at her. "You look marvelous."  
  
Lily beamed. "You really think so Trin?" She turned back to her reflection.  
  
"Lils, I know so. Come now," Trin said as she rushed into the room. "We only have a few moments before it's time for you to walk down the aisle."  
  
Lily sat at her bureau and stared wistfully at her reflection as Trin grabbed a brush and delicately ran it through Lily's auburn hair. Lily let her mind drift to the day when her entire life changed...  
  
*****************************  
  
Lily Evans stared blankly at the fried eggs and toast in front of her. 'How can life be so boring?' she thought to herself. 'Every day, I wake up at 8:30, get dressed, eat the same fried eggs and toast, and do the same things I've done the day before.'  
  
She sighed and began to eat her breakfast slowly. Rosie Evans looked sadly at her daughter. It was known to everyone in the household that Lily wasn't exactly satisfied with her life. In fact, she would gladly trade it with anyone. But what can Rose do about it? Sure, she can take Lily shopping for hours at a time, and she did. But a girl could go shopping only so many times. Rose did everything she could to cheer Lily up: dancing lessons, ice skating, parties, sleepovers, everything.  
  
As Lily got up to put her dishes in the dishwasher, Rose asked, "Are you up for some back to school shopping, honey?"  
  
Lily looked up at her mother and smiled a little. It was obvious to her what her mother was trying to do and she was grateful. "No, I was thinking of walking around town by myself today," she answered. "If you don't mind, of course."  
  
Rose smiled. "Of course not. Go on upstairs to get ready and I'll drop you off at Beth's house. You guys can go together."  
  
Lily grinned, something she hadn't been doing very often. "Thank you so much, Mum!" she cried and bounded toward the stairs.  
  
"Oh, and if you don't mind, would you wake Petty up for me? We can't have her sleeping the entire day," Rose asked.  
  
Lily stopped and said, "But what about Dad?"  
  
Rose sighed. "Your father was called away early today. It seems like a patient has decided to deliver early." David Potter was an obstetrician (a doctor who delivers babies) and always had emergency C-sections and deliveries.  
  
Lily nodded understandably. She was used to this: waking up and not having a father there to hug her and kiss her good morning like other fathers did. But she was proud of her father nonetheless. "My father helps bring new life into the world," she would boast to her classmates at school.  
  
Lily climbed the stairs and went to her sister's room. "Petty!" she called, knocking on the door. "Mum says it's time to wake up!"  
  
A muffled groan was heard from the other side of the door. After a bit of shuffling, Petunia's voice was heard. "All right. Give me minute."  
  
Lily smiled at her dear sister's antics and headed toward her own room.  
  
One of the few things in her life that satisfied her was her room. The walls were bare except for the paintings that she and her mother had worked on. Lilies bordered the corners of the walls while the part of the wall that was touching the wooden floor were decorated with overly sized lilies growing out of the fresh, spring grass. Lily, being obsessed with her namesake, had lily bed sheets, pillows, curtains, and throw rug. She had even tried keeping a fresh lily in her room for a period of time. Every night, before she went to sleep, she took the air freshener (lily-scented, of course) and sprayed it all over her room so she could fall asleep to the scent of fresh lilies.  
  
Lily picked up the telephone (the word "Lily" was painted on the receiver) and dialed Beth's number.  
  
"Hello?" a woman's voice asked.  
  
"Mrs. Wickham? This is Lily. Is Beth awake?" Lily asked eagerly.   
  
"Oh, good morning Lily. Yes, Beth is awake. Would you please hang on a moment?" Mrs. Wickham said.  
  
Lily sat in her chair twirling the telephone cord in her fingers as she waited.  
  
"Lily?" a soft yet sweet voice answered.  
  
"Beth! My mom said it would be okay for me to spend the day in town today and she said you could come! Do you want to come?" Lily quickly said in one breath.  
  
Beth chuckled softly. "I don't think I'm doing anything today but I'll have to ask my mom to be sure. Hang on."  
  
Again, Lily waited impatiently for her friend to answer.  
  
"Lily? She said yes," was the answer from the voice on the other side of the phone.  
  
Lily squealed with delight, smiling widely. She knew Beth's mother would love for Beth to get out once in a while. It was known, and clear, to everyone that Beth was too pale and skinny.  
  
The two girls quickly said their good byes to one another and Lily dashed to her mirror. Her emerald eyes, her favorite feature, stared back at her. Lily pulled a brush through her dark red hair once or twice to tame it and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Whoa, Lils! Where's the fire?" Petunia asked jokingly at the table as she ate her breakfast.  
  
Lily grinned. "I'm going out today," she announced to her big sister proudly. Rose glanced at her daughter's cheerful expression and smiled. She hadn't thought a day out with her best friend would cheer her daughter up so much. If she had known, she would have insisted they go out every day of the summer.  
  
Petunia smiled too. Like her mother, she had noticed how distraught Lily had been all summer "cooped up in a little bird cage" so she said.  
  
"Going out? Where? With who?" Petunia asked curiously. Already being fifteen years of age, she too had been out quite a few times. With boys, that is.  
  
Lily giggled. "Silly Petty. Not that kind of going out. Going out with Beth. We're going to wander the streets," Lily beamed happily.  
  
Petunia raised a fine eyebrow. 'That is enough to keep her satisfied?' she thought, smiling. "Well, I hope you two have fun. And do keep an eye out for cute boys, won't you?" she asked playfully and winked.  
  
Lily giggled again. "Of course I will, Petty." Then Lily bounded to her mother. "Mum, can we go Inow/I? Please?" she begged, tugging her mother's arm.  
  
Rose laughed. "Oh, okay," she gave in. She looked up at Petty. "You won't mind finishing the dishes, would you, dear?" she asked.  
  
Petty looked at Lily's begging eyes and laughed too. "Of course not. Go ahead and take Lily," she said.  
  
Lily gasped and ran to hug her sister. "You're the best, Petty!" she cried, throwing her arms around Petunia.  
  
"I know. And remember, when you come home, tell me everything that happened!" Petunia warned, shaking her finger warningly.  
  
Lily nodded. "Of course. And I'll make sure to buy you all presents!"  
  
Rose smiled at her younger daughter then frowned. "Lily Evans! Where is your jacket?" she scolded.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Mum! It's August! It's not cold in August!" Lily cried.  
  
"Now young lady. You march upstairs and bring a jacket. At least a light one. There's a dear," Rose said with a warning tone.  
  
Lily sighed loudly and ran quickly up to her room.  
  
Rose sighed as well and turned to her older daughter, who was already starting on the rest of the dishes, and smiled. "What would I do without you, Petunia?"  
  
Petunia smiled as well. "Don't fret, Mum. I'm always here."  
  
Lily rampaged back into the small kitchen. "Okay Mum. Now I'm ready. Can we please go now?" she begged.  
  
Rose chuckled and said, "All right, all right. Let's go." Lily let out a whoop before stampeding out the front door. Rose shook her head slightly as she fetched her car keys.  
************  
  
Lily couldn't keep still in her seat in the car. "Mum, can't you drive a little faster?" she whined.  
  
"Now, now. If I get into an accident, you'll never be able to get there."  
  
Lily groaned and continued staring out the window, as if willing the scenery to go by faster.  
  
Finally, the car pulled into the Wickhams' driveway. Lily opened the car door before it pulled to a complete stop, much to Rose's horror. However, before she could scold Lily, her daughter had already bounded to the front door and pushed the doorbell.  
  
The door immediately flew open and both girls squealed delightedly at the sight of each other. They jumped up and down before giving each other bear hugs.  
  
Beth turned around, gave a small wave, and began running toward the car. For a pale, slim girl, she did have lots of energy.  
  
Lily waved at Beth's parents too before leaping toward the car as well.  
  
Beth, slightly flushed and panting, climbed into the backseat of the car. "Good morning, Mrs. Evans," she greeted Rose.  
  
Rose smiled warmly and said, "Good morning, Beth. How's your summer been?"  
  
"All right, I guess."  
  
Lily threw herself down in the backseat and panted out, "No fair. You had a head start."  
  
Beth smiled and answered, "You have longer legs though."  
  
Lily pouted slightly at this, finding it hard to retort.  
  
Beth laughed at her best friend's face. Lily started laughing along with her.  
  
*******************  
  
Rose dropped the girls off at the heart of London. "Now remember," she reminded the girls as she handed them a few English notes. "No talking to strangers, no inappropriate behavior, no-"  
  
"Mum, we know already," Lily sighed exasperatedly.  
  
Rose smiled slightly at her daughter. "Just making sure."  
  
After a quick peck on the cheek for both girls, Rose Evans drove off, still not believing how old and mature her youngest daughter was.  
  
The two girls stood as they watched the car turn the corner.  
  
"Right," Lily turned to Beth. "What should we do now?"  
  
Beth looked thoughtfully for a moment. "How 'bout we go to that new museum? Penelope said it was fun," she suggested.  
  
Lily shook her head in distaste. She hated museums. She hated the fact that she would have to whisper in hushed voices for the entire time. When she tried to make the museum more "interesting" people would just scold her or shoo her out. "Nah. How 'bout we go north? You know, where there are all those interesting and deserted places. It would be fun to find a little warehouse all to ourselves." Lily smiled at the thought of it.  
  
Beth seemed a bit uneasy. "Oh, I don't think it would be much fun. I mean, there aren't any interesting people up there. And the streets are so much darker," she said quickly.  
  
Lily took Beth's arm and started tugging on it. "Oh, come on, Bethie! We'll have lots of fun! We might even find a dragon scale! Or a ghost!" she said excitedly.  
  
Beth smiled. It was a known fact that Lily loved all those stories about magical creatures and faraway lands. The only type of those stories she hated were the damsels in distress. Each time someone suggested telling the story of Sleeping Beauty or some other well-known damsels in distress, she would wrinkle her little nose and said, "Why would I want to hear about a girl who sits there all day, waiting for her prince to come? Tell me the story of the princess who killed the dragon with her magical sword!"  
  
"Oh, all right. But only for a while," Beth gave up.  
  
Lily let go of Beth's arm to clap her hands together. Then she reached for Beth's hand again. "Well, hurry up, slow poke!"  
  
The two girls ran quickly through the thick crowds. Slowly, the crowd began to thin until there were only 4 or 5 people visible in all directions.  
  
The girls slowed their pace to look at each abandoned building, making up stories for them as they went.  
  
"That was the haunted home of a ghost!"  
  
"That one must've been the warehouse for pirates to store their stolen goods!"  
  
The girls giggled as they kept naming the "familiar" buildings.  
  
"That one must've been the saloon where criminals hung out."  
  
"Actually, that building was a rundown boutique," another voice said from behind.  
  
The two girls spun around. Standing before them were two tall boys about their own age, each wearing a grin on their face. The one who spoke had chocolate brown eyes which looked out from behind a pair of round glasses, his messy black hair spilling over them. The other had chin-length black hair with dark brown eyes and was a lot taller than the other boy.  
  
"Well, well. Who do we have here, wandering around the streets of London by themselves?" the one who spoke to them before said.  
  
"Are you two Muggles?" the other asked.  
  
"What? What are Muggles?" Lily snapped at them, thinking that was an offense term. Beth stayed silent, looking on with worried eyes.  
  
"Ah. I see. Never mind," the one with glasses waved his hand dismissively.  
  
"We aren't Muggles. We're normal people like you." Lily looked over the pair. The one wearing glasses wore a scarlet red robe while the other one wore a dark blue one. "Uh... scratch that," Lily added, not trying to keep a slight sneer out of her tone. "We're normal people Iunlike/I you."  
  
The chocolate brown eyes darkened immediately while the other laughed heartedly. "Hey, James! This one has spunk!" he cried surprised.  
  
"She doesn't have spunk. She has some mental disorder. And that's putting it nicely," James spat at Lily.  
  
"Why, you idiotic pert!" To everyone's surprise, Lily marched right up to James, who was a whole head taller than her, and slapped him with a smart smack.  
  
James, stunned stepped back, then curled both hands into fists and made toward Lily. Sirius grabbed him by the scruff of his robes and whispered sharply, "Stop James! She's a girl!"  
  
"There! That should teach you never to call me 'Muggle' ever again," Lily said haughtily.  
  
Beth tugged at Lily's arm. "Stop it Lily. You don't know what you're saying," she whispered.  
  
Lily pulled her arm away impatiently. "I know Iexactly/I what I'm saying," she replied. She turned back to the boys. "Now if you'll excuse Ius/I, we have better things to do than to speak to likes of Iyou/I." With that said, she pushed past them and marched down the street back to the direction they had come from with her head held high.  
  
Beth shook her head and followed her fuming friend.  
  
A/N: Hate it? Like it? Also, how do you make the italics work on Microsoft Word? Please review and tell me all your thoughts. Flames are accepted though frowned upon (lol) and constructive criticism are welcomed. Are there any grammatical errors? If there are any errors, I'll try to redo this chapter. Anyway, the entire story is almost completed but the next chapter should be due in two weeks or so (to add to the suspense). If you think that's too long, review and tell me what the most acceptable time span is and I will consider. Anyway, you get the point, so review! =) 


	2. New Faces and Places

A/N: Well, the last chapter has been disappointing, I know. *sigh* Well, I hope this chapter makes it all up. =) 

Disclaimer: Well, all the characters you recognize from the Harry Potter series are not mine, obviously, since I am not the author of the series, and therefore, I am not J.K. Rowling. However Celastrina and some other characters are mine. =)

_Last Chapter: Lily remembers the time she first met James Potter and Sirius Black..._

**My One and Only by Marauder by Moonlight**

**Chapter Two: New Faces and Places**

James Potter paced around his chamber, muttering comforts to himself. Sirius Black, his best friend and best man, sat in a chair near the door yawning widely.

"Why is it taking so long?" James asked himself for the thousandth time. "Did she change her mind? Did she forget something? Is she sick?"

"Calm down, mate," Sirius grinned. "Don't sweat through the tuxedo. It's a rental."

"How can I calm down, Sirius?" James waved his arms around to emphasize his point. "How _can I, when my bride to be is not ready and we're already running 5 minutes late!"_

Sirius held his palms up in defense. "All I'm saying is that you're probably working yourself up over a lost earring."

James sighed and collapsed in another chair. 

Sirius got up from his seat and went to his friend. "Don't worry, Prongs. Knowing the way Lily reacted to your proposal, I don't think she'd have any regrets."

James smiled weakly up at his friend and muttered, "Thanks Padfoot. You're a real friend."

Sirius snorted and went back to his seat. "Don't go all ga-ga over me, Prongs. Save that for later, if you know what I mean," Sirius winked.

James shook his head and stared at a nearby mirror. Just a decade ago, he had hated the girl he was going to marry. He still remembered his first reaction to the name Lily Evans...

**************

The two boys stared after the retreating backs of the two girls. Sirius said, "There goes a girl who seems to know exactly what she's doing." He turned to his friend and asked, "What's the matter with you?"

James just stared angrily at the back of the retreating red head and touched the now welting red mark on his cheek.

James stomped angrily into the Leaky Cauldron. No one, in his entire life, had dared insult him. Well, not including Sirius at least. But that... that... _red head decided to walk up to him and say it in his face and then slap him! How dare she!_

Sirius looked at his friend's scowling face and let out a laugh. "Boy she really got you that time, eh?" He fell silent immediately after the death glare his friend sent him. He sighed sadly.

"What's the matter with you?" James asked Sirius.

"I was just thinking how nice it would've been if that girl had been a witch. She would've done quite well here in the wizarding world." 

James' scowl returned. "No, you're wrong, Sirius. If that... that... _thing_ was a witch, she would have to go to Hogwarts. And if _she_ went to Hogwarts, _I_ would have to put up with her for seven years!"

Sirius laughed. "Too bad we didn't ask for her name."

James shook his head. "No, she wouldn't have given to us anyway."

Sirius seemed deep in thought, as if trying to remember something. 

James laughed inwardly to himself, noticing how scrunched up Sirius' face was. "What is it?"

Sirius' face brightened instantly. "Lily!"

A look of confusion fell on James' face. "Excuse me?"

"Her name's Lily!"

"How do you know that?"

"That's what her friend called her," Sirius answered impatiently.

"So?"

"So we know her name!" Sirius beamed happily.

"There's no point. We're never going to see her again, good riddance."

"Oh yeah." Sirius' happy face dropped to the floor.

"Well come on. I heard they had a new model of the Nimbus in stock. Hurry!" James urged his friend.

Immediately, Sirius' grin returned.

*************************

"There," Trin declared, setting the headdress on top of Lily's hair. "You're ready."

Lily smiled at Trin's reflection. "Thank you, Trin. I don't know what I would've done without you." 

Trin snorted in an unladylike way. "Don't give me that flattery crap. You know I don't like it."

Lily chuckled softly as she pulled the veil over her face. She sighed and examined herself once more. "Here we go," she whispered.

Trin put a comforting hand on Lily's arm. "Don't worry, Lils. You'll do just fine. You look ravishing. Come now," she ushered Lily toward the door. "The wedding is about to begin. Oy, Angel!" she called to the little bridesmaid, her cousin, who fell asleep in a chair nearby. "Come now, quickly! Take Lily's train there."

The little 10 year old scampered over and dutifully picked up Lily's 5 foot train. Trin turned back to Lily and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "There now. All ready? Good." Trin led them to the room right outside the main hall. She opened the door a crack and gave a signal to the organist. Immediately, the slow wedding march began to play.

The two doorsmen opened the double doors for the young bride. Trin walked in ahead of Lily to set the tempo. Lily's emerald eyes lit up as floating candles danced over the crowd waiting to watch her. She looked down at the gold carpet that led the way up to the alter.

And there... Standing at the alter was the frantic James Potter, whose worried frown quickly turned into a stunned stare when Lily appeared at the door. 

Lily, seeing her husband-to-be there at the alter, waiting for her, almost ran down the aisle. But, as her aunt had instructed her, she held her head up high and smiled. She kept her eyes locked with James' chocolate brown ones as she began her long walk down the aisle at the slow and steady pace Aunt Violet had told her to do. 

As she walked, she noticed that wherever she stepped, flowers sprung up as if welcoming her. She smiled at this magic charmed placed on the carpet and remembered the first day this magic had entered her life...

***************

Lily grumbled to herself while walking back into the heart of the city, occasionally asking Beth for her opinion on the situation. Beth, however, kept her mouth shut. This seemed to help Lily more and by the end of the day, the two girls were laughing and joking as if the whole incident never happened. 

"So, which secondary school will you be going to?" Lily asked between swallows of her ice cream.

Beth seemed to pale even more than usual before recovering herself. "Oh, um... Malvern," she replied smoothly.

"Aww... Beth! You know, that's not fair! I'm going to Moira. We'll never be able to see each other!" Lily complained loudly, receiving stares from the people around them.

"Oh, it won't be that bad. I'll still come and see you on the winter holidays. And we will definitely spend time together during the summer," Beth said, smiling sadly.

Lily put on a hurt face. "Yes, well, it won't be the same."

Beth looked at Lily sympathetically. "Well, time does change some things." She glanced at her watch. "I think it's time to go back. Your mum's probably already waiting for us."

Lily nodded glumly. "I suppose so."

The two walked back silently, each one thinking their own thoughts of the upcoming year.

********************

Rose noticed the sad silence that had come between the two usually talkative girls. "So, did you two have fun today?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yes," the two of them answered at the same time, neither sounding too enthusiastic.

"Ah, that's nice," Rose said doubtfully.

After Lily and Rose dropped Beth off at her home, Lily immediately started spilling her troubles out to her mum. 

"It's not fair! We've been friends ever since we were toddlers and now we have to go to different schools! How come I can't transfer there or she can't transfer here! It's not fair!" Lily complained in a child-like voice.

Rose smiled softly. "So that's what's been bothering the two of you," she nodded understandingly. She looked at Lily's distressed face and comforted, "Don't worry Lily. You're a fun loving girl. You'll make so many new friends. Besides, you'll still see her on holidays, I reckon." 

"That's what Beth said," Lily huffed. "And it won't be the same."

"Oh sweet. Of course it won't be the same."

All Lily could do was sigh.

When Lily got home, Petunia was already waiting outside, looking very nervous. 

"What's the matter, Petty?" Lily asked as she climbed out of the car. "You look as if you just saw a ghost."

Petunia just stared at Lily. Lily looked back at her, puzzled.

"Petunia? What's the matter, sweet?" Rose asked concerned at her older daughter's behavior. 

Petunia just shook her head and motioned for them to follow her into the house. 

As soon as the door opened, a barn owl flew right up to them and landed on Lily's arm. Petunia shrieked in surprise and Rose gasped. Lily however, just stared at the barn owl's big eyes. 

"Petty! Is this your idea of a joke? Are you keeping it as a pet?" Rose asked incredulously.

"No Mum! Of course not! Right after you left, this owl started pecking the window. I ignored it, of course, and it seemed to go away. But then, that... that... _thing flew in from the chimney!" Petunia explained through gasps. _

Rose didn't know what to do. How can she believe such a far-fetched tale from Petunia? Yet, Petunia had never lied to her before. Just then, something caught her eye. "What's that?" she asked aloud, pointing at an envelope at Lily's feet. 

"I don't know," Lily replied bending down to retrieve it. What was written on it made her gasp out loud. Her emerald eyes snapped up to meet her mother's blue eyes as she whispered barely audibly, "Mum, it's for me..."

Petunia and Rose quickly appeared behind Lily to read the envelope over her shoulder while the owl hooted contently. 

"Miss L. Evans

The Lily Room

51 Majestic Lane

London"

Lily immediately began tearing the envelope open. Her mother and sister read along with her, their eyes bulging after every sentence (A/N: If you don't want to read the following or the list of supplies, you don't have to. It's from the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone). 

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

"Dear Miss Evans,

            We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. 

            Term begins on September 1. The Hogwarts Express leaves King's Cross at 11:00 am sharp at Platform 9 ¾ . 

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress"

The three of them gaped at the piece of parchment with surprise. 

"A witch?" Lily whispered to herself.

Lily's eyes snapped up and turned to her mother and sister. "But there is no such thing as witches, is there?" she asked incredulously. "They only exist in our fairy tales..." she said halfheartedly, trying to convince herself that it was all just a lie: a wonderful lie, but a lie nonetheless.

Petunia sniffed and her eyes hardened. "Of course they don't exist, Lily," she snapped. "I told you to stop believing in those fairy tales."

Rose kept staring at Lily, dazed. At last, she spoke. "There's got to be a logical explanation for this."

Petunia was still raving. "And look at this! 'Platform 9 3/4'? There is no such thing. Honestly, Lily, what type of people do you go to school with?!" 

Rose looked sharply at Petunia and Petunia instantly fell silent. Rose turned her gaze on her youngest daughter, who was still wide-eyed with shock. 

"Mum?" Lily spoke timidly. "Is it true? Am I truly a witch?"

Rose shook her head. "That I cannot say definitely. Perhaps we should do a bit of searching. To see if there are... others," Rose chose her words carefully. 

Lily nodded but Petunia, at these words, exploded in an anger never seen before by Lily or her mother. "What?! What researching?! You can't just walk up to someone and ask, 'Do you know anything about a witch school?' You can't just sit down to tea with your friends and remark casually, 'Did you get a letter from this witch school? Mine came with an owl!' They'll put you in the nut house for sure!"

"Petunia!" Rose said sharply. Immediately, Petunia shut her mouth. Rose turned back to Lily, who gaped at her sister in surprise. "Never mind that. Could this be a joke? Lily?"

Lily, still looking shaken, shook her head slowly. "I don't think anyone would do something like this." She turned back to the envelope. She took out three other things: one, a ticket, and two other pieces of parchment. "Look. Here is the train ticket. And here," she held up one of the pieces of parchment "seems to be instructions to some place." She read the parchment out loud for the benefit of her family.

"Dear Miss Evans,

It has come to our notice that you have been deprived of the wizarding world. It is probable that you think this to be a lie. I assure you that it is as serious as it can be, for nothing is better for a growing witch than to develop your powers. This is where Hogwarts comes in.

Your school supply list can only be found in one place in Europe: Diagon Alley. To reach Diagon Alley, please head north of London to a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Speak to the manager there and mention Diagon Alley. He will show you what to do.

Once you have reached Diagon Alley, your first destination is Gringotts. Please, if you can, put a small fortune into the bank for further use. The goblins will help with the money transfer. Then, you will have the money to spend on your school supplies.

We hope you see it fit to come attend Hogwarts this school year and hope to see you at the welcoming feast.

Yours sincerely,

The Hogwarts Staff"

"Powers?" Rose asked after Lily finished.

"Goblins?" Petunia repeated meekly.

"Well, there's all the proof we need," Lily sniffed. She had overcome her shock and now was almost trembling with excitement. "I'm a witch."

Petunia gasped sharply and snapped, "Do not say such things. What if someone hears you?" She glanced frantically around, as if waiting for a mob to come crashing through their doorway.

Lily looked ridiculously at Petunia. "I thought you of all people would be happy. I know I would be happy, and proud, to have a sister who's a witch."

Petunia grimaced at the word but kept her tongue. 

Rose sighed. "Well, let's see your school supply list."

Lily handed the other parchment to her mother who read: 

"Uniform: First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

Course books: All students should have a copy of each of the following:

"The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)" by Miranda Goshawk

"A History of Magic" by Bathilda Bagshot

"Magical Theory" by Adadlbert Waffling

"A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration" by Emeric Switch

"One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi" by Phyllida Spore

"Magical Drafts and Potions" by Arsenius Jigger

"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" by Newt Scamander

"The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection" by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment:

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks."

Lily's eyes were wide with surprise. "I'm a witch..." she whispered to herself. Then, louder, "I'm a witch!" She started jumping up and down chanting, "I'm a witch!" 

Rose smiled. Lily bounded up to her and gave her an enveloping hug. She started toward Petunia but Petunia moved quickly away. Lily stopped her antics and tilted her head to one side, confused.

"Stay away from me," Petunia whispered. She edged toward the stairs, as if afraid of a contagious disease. When she reached the foot of the stairs, she ran up as quickly as her skinny legs could take her.

Lily shrugged her shoulders, though she was hurt on the inside. She spent the rest of the day outside in her yard, reading the letters over and over again.

**************************

Two days before the term started, Rose and David took their youngest daughter to the Leaky Cauldron. At least, they tried to. 

Lily bounced up and down on her seat in the car as her parents drove to the part of town where she and Beth had just done their exploring.

"Look, there it is!" Lily exclaimed pointing to a little run down building.

"Where?" Rose asked, looking around.

"There! Right in front! The sign says 'The Leaky Cauldron'!" 

Rose turned to her husband. "Do you see it?"

David shook his head, confused. "Nope. None of these buildings have signs."

"It must be a magical charm or something," Lily said, even more excited.

"Oh. Well, I guess we'll just have to drop you off here. You take care of yourself, okay? Call us if you need anything or when you're ready to go home," David replied.

Rose shook her head. "No, she needs one of us to go with her."

David sighed. "If the wizards don't want us to see it, then that means they don't want us to go in either. Honey, Lily'll be fine, won't you?"

Lily nodded her head vigorously. "Don't worry Mum."

Rose nodded her head reluctantly. "I suppose. But remember, no talking to strangers, no inappropriate behavior, no-"

"Mum!"

"Honey, she'll be fine," laughed David.

So finally, Lily was able to climb out of the backseat and watch her mom and dad drive off. She turned back to the run-down building, took a deep breath, and opened the door. 

As soon as Lily walked in, she wanted to go back out. This place scared her; it was so dark and shabby. There are several old women sitting at the bar, ordering drinks. Some rough-looking men were playing cards at another table. One of them looked up at her. 

"Hey Tom! Another one!" he yelled. 

Lily froze. Had she walked into a trap? Just as she was about to turn and run, an old, smiling man greeted her.

"Hello, young miss! Are you here for Hogwarts supplies? Best hurry, miss. Term will start soon!" he grinned at her, showing yellowing teeth. 

Lily smiled weakly back. "Um... how do I get to Diagon Alley?" she asked Tom.

"Ah! Follow me, miss."

Lily walked cautiously behind Tom, trying to ignore the strange-looking people that were staring at her. Tom led her through the bar and into a small courtyard behind the building, where a few trash cans stood. Tom took out a thin stick and tapped a certain brick three times. 

Lily gasped as the entire brick wall parted, making an arch leading onto a cobbled, busy street. 

Tom smiled at Lily's wide-eyed expression. "Must be muggle-born, eh?" Tom asked. "Well, off you go. Might want to head toward Gringotts, you should."

Lily willed her jelly-like legs to start moving through the crowd. Soon, she was busy discovering everything around her. She watched as children her age went to a small boutique to pick out robes. She watched as little children petted the pets at the pet store. She watched as adults scrambled into bookshops to buy textbooks. But most of all, she watched as a big crowd stood admiring a regular-looking broomstick in a shop window. She decided to check it out.

"New model, this is."

"Me mum promised she'll buy me one for Christmas."

"You're lucky, mate."

Lily arched her eyebrows. "What's so good about a broomstick?" she asked herself.

A girl nearby heard her and turned to look at her in surprise. "You're muggle-born, aren't you? Obviously you are, seeing as how you don't know what that is." She pointed to the broomstick in the display window. "That is the newest and best model of the Nimbus. It's the Nimbus 1000. Said to be able to go faster than the wind. Has great control too, that one." 

"Oh," was all Lily could say.

The girl seemed to feel that Lily was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "I'm Celastrina. Celastrina Illyia but you can call me Trin. I'm 11 years old and weigh about 31.75 kilograms. I have dark blue eyes and light brown hair. I'm about 1.4 meters tall and I have two little sisters, named Anthene and Eupharedria. My mother named us after butterflies. What about you?" the girl asked as if describing herself was normal.

"Um... I'm Lily Evans. I'm 11 years old and have no clue how tall I am. But I'm about the same height as you, I think. I think I weigh 32 kilograms and I have green eyes and dark red hair. I have an older sister named Petunia. My mother named us after flowers," Lily replied uncertainly.

Trin nodded her head understandably. "So are you going to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yeah, I am!" Lily answered, happy that she wasn't the only one who knew what Hogwarts was. "Are you going too?" 

Trin nodded again, this time her eyes sparkled. Then she asked, "Are you buying your school supplies?"

Lily nodded her head. "I haven't bought them yet and I'm having a bit of trouble. Have you gotten yours?"

Trin replied, "Yeah, my mum got them for me last week. I'll help you with yours; I've got plenty of time."

Lily smiled, happy that she had made a new friend. "Thanks."

"No problem. The first place we need to go is Gringotts. Here, follow me," Trin said and started walking away. Lily followed.

After walking about a minute, Trin pointed to a big white building. "There it is. Gringotts." The two girls walked into the building.

Half an hour later, Lily's money bag was full of coins instead of the English notes. 

"This is a Knut," Trin was saying to Lily, holding up a little bronze coin. "This is a Sickle. Twenty-nine of those Knuts equal to one Sickle," Trin continued, holding up a slightly larger silver coin. "Seventeen Sickles equal to one of these: Galleons." She held up the last type of coin, a large gold one. Lily nodded.

"Now, let's start our shopping." Trin looked around. "Let's start at Ollivanders'. They sell wands." Trin led Lily toward a small shabby shop nearby. 

Half an hour later, the girls emerged from the shop, with Lily holding an oak wand with a dragon scale. 

"Now, for Madam Malkin's Robe for All Occasions. We'll buy your school uniform there." Trin pointed at a small boutique nearby. 

As soon as the girls walked in, Madam Malkin greeted them. "Why, Celastrina! Again? Weren't you here last week?" she asked Trin. 

Trin laughed. "No, I'm showing my friend here around. This is Lily Evans," she replied, introducing the girl next to her.

Madam Malkin smiled at Lily. "Hogwarts too, dear?" she asked.

Lily nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Madam Malkin beamed and said, "Follow me, Lily. I've got a young man being fitted now as well." 

Madam Malkin started toward a door that led to the back of the shop. Lily looked at Trin questioningly, but Trin just shooed Lily after Madam Malkin. 

Lily walked into a small room where another boy was standing on a stool where an assistant was measuring him. The boy was a bit stout and had blond hair. When he looked up, his face reminded Lily of a mouse. She smiled a bit at him and he smiled timidly back. 

Madam Malkin brought another stool in and motioned for Lily to stand on it as well. Lily hopped on as Madam Malkin, with a wave of her wand, summoned measuring tape to start measuring Lily. She stared wide-eyed as the tape moved by itself. She looked back at Madam Malkin who was busy looking for the right size for the mousy looking boy. 

The boy took to staring at Lily. He thought it was strange for a witch to look at the tape as if she's never seen anything like it. Without thinking, he spoke. "Your eyes are almost popping out." Then he clapped both hands to his mouth, his eyes looking horrified.

The assistant, who almost stabbed herself with the pin when Peter jumped suddenly, cried out, "Peter! Stop moving!"

Lily turned to look at the boy, who seemed to be waiting for Lily to blow her anger on him. Lily found the fright on the boy's face amusing. Instead, she asked him, "Your name is Peter, is it?"

Peter lowered his hands slowly and nodded his head. "Peter Pettigrew is my name," he answered.

Lily smiled at him. "My name is Lily Evans. I'll be a first year at Hogwarts this year. What about you?"

"Me too." Peter's eyes brightened considerably, seeing that he had made a friend rather than an enemy. 

Madam Malkin walked to Peter's side carrying his set of robes and proclaimed, "Here are your robes, Peter. And try not to soil them again. Your mum wouldn't like bringing you here every other week to exchange robes, now would she?" 

Peter's face flushed a bright red as he dismounted the stool and muttered his thanks to Madam Malkin. As he walked by Lily, who's arms were spread at her side, he said, "Well, I suppose I'll be seeing you at King's Cross soon. Good day!" and left.

After 10 more minutes, Lily and Trin walked away from the little boutique carrying two bags with Lily's uniform.

"Hmm… I suppose now we should go look for your textbooks," Trin said matter-of-factly. "It's right across the street."

The gathering of the textbooks went by without any incident and soon, the girls found themselves outside Florean Forescue's Ice Cream Parlor deciding which flavor ice cream they should get. 

As the two girls sat down at one of the tables outside, Trin told Lily all she knew about Hogwarts.

"My mum and dad went to Hogwarts. They said it was the finest school in all of Europe, possibly even the world. They had a different headmaster than the one we would have. I think the headmaster's name is Albus Dumbledore. There are four houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. My mum was in Ravenclaw and my dad was in Gryffindor. Ravenclaw is for the smart ones. Gryffindor is for the brave ones. Slytherin is for the sly ones. But I'm not sure what the Hufflepuff do." She shrugged her shoulders. "All I know is that I don't want to be in Slytherin." She shuddered. "Almost all the wizards and witches that were turned out of Slytherin turned to be dark wizards and witches." 

Lily furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean by dark wizards and witches?"

Trin leaned forward, as if afraid a passerby may hear. "There's a dark wizard emerging. He's powerful and feared. So feared that no one speaks of his name anymore. We just call him 'He-who-must-not-be-named' and 'You-know-who'. He's been gathering followers. Dark followers who kill and torture. He's been killing off Aurors, the wizards and witches who fight against dark wizards."

Lily shivered slightly. "What is his name?"

Trin frowned. "I'm not saying it out loud."

Lily rolled her eyes slightly. "It's just a name, Trin. It's not like he'll pop up whenever you speak it."

Trin shook her head emphatically. "I'm not saying it."

"At least spell it."

Trin scowled at Lily and finally replied, "Oh all right." She took a deep breath and prayed silently to herself. "V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T," she spelled very slowly and quietly.

"Voldemort?" Lily asked out loud without thinking.

The witches and wizards that surrounded them emitted a loud gasp in unison, as if they all had the same voice. One of the younger witches stood up abruptly and several others looked around frantically. One of the older wizards who was walking to the washroom fell down in a crumpled heap. When they realized who had said his name, they glared at Lily. One old witch said, "For shame!"

Lily just rolled her eyes. Trin herself looked at Lily with hardened eyes, the sparkle gone from her eyes. "Lily! Do not speak of his name!" she hissed.

Lily sighed and apologized to her friend and everyone else. Florean Forescue himself came out and kindly, but firmly, asked the girls to leave his shop. "We can't have you giving everyone here a heart attack, you know," he explained as he waved a hand to the quite shaken elderly witches and wizards behind him. Lily and Trin resignedly left the ice cream shop. 

"Well, how much do you have left over?" Trin asked Lily.

"Um..." Lily weighed the bag in her hand. "A few Galleons left. Why?"

"Let's go buy you an owl!" Trin exclaimed, her sparkle returning. "We can buy the prettiest one there!

"I don't think that's a good idea. My sister, she's a Muggle, is still uneasy around me. I don't think bringing home a pet would make her feel any better." It was true. The last two weeks had gone by with an uneasy silence between the normally close sisters. Whenever Lily tried to start a conversation with her older sister, Petunia would answer coldly and simply before turning in the other direction. Rose had talked to Petunia about supporting her younger sister but Petunia would throw a tantrum. It was hopeless.

"Oh, she's being silly. Come on, please?" 

Lily smiled at her new friend. "Oh all right." 

After half an hour of searching the pet shop, the two girls found the perfect owl. Lily carried her tawny owl, Blizzard, in a cage proudly out of the pet shop. Some younger children ran to her to coo and sigh over her new pet. 

"Oh, she is perfect!" cried Trin. "You have to promise to let me use her sometimes!"

Lily laughed. "Of course I will. You helped me pick her out. If it wasn't for your excessive whining, I would've picked that black kitten!"

"True," said Trin smugly.

It was late in the afternoon when the girls finally left each other. Lily went to a pay phone a few meters away from The Leaky Cauldron and called her mother. 

In half an hour, Lily found herself chatting endlessly with her mother, father, and a reluctant Petunia about her day. Petunia, who had been dragged out by her parents, shrieked at the top of her lungs when she learned she would share the back seat with not only a witch but an owl. However, her parents happily accepted Blizzard into their family.

********************

Late at night, Lily still found herself replaying the entire day over in her mind. She smiled as she looked up at her decorated ceiling. The last thing she thought before she drifted to sleep was 'This will be the best year of my life.'

********************

Whew, an exceptionally long chapter! =) Well, the first chapter, to me, is always boring, no matter in what story. So, the few reviewers I actually got for the first chapter deserve a round of applause.

**MWPP lover :** _Thank you so much, my very first reviewer! I'm glad you like the flashbacks. I followed your advice and posted one week after my first chapter =) Hope you liked this chapter!_

__

**J.E.A.R.Potter**: _Thank you for your review! I'm glad that you also like the flashbacks. I hope it's not too confusing though. _

**LilyEvansPotter4ever **: _I'm glad you like it so far! Hope you review some more! =)_

**Loraliant**** Angelisa Snape: _Thank you so much for your help! Now it's working! The older characters, meaning the characters at the wedding, are probably approximately 21 years old. But the characters for the flashback are 11 since they're going to Hogwarts. _**

**Legolas' Girl:**_ Thank you for your review, Lara! And thank you for getting me interested in J/L fanfics in the first place! =)_

**Rinpin**: _Well, the flashbacks are confusing and unnecessary, but I think that it would be easier for me to skip a few days/ months in the story, since I have to start at first year and then continue all the way to seventh year. If it doesn't work out for you and some other readers, then I'll post this exact same story without the flashbacks and hope it works out. =)_

Thank you so much, my reviewers! The next chapter will probably come out Saturday or Sunday, again. Please review. I hope these six reviewers were not the only ones who read this story! 


	3. Going to Hogwarts

A/N: The last chapter was worse than the first one, wasn't it? *sighs* There is only one review. *cries* I guess it must be because of finals coming up. So this chapter is pretty short. I haven't had time to revise it. So... if no one likes this I guess I'll just stop... Though I don't want to...  
  
Chapter 3: Going to Hogwarts  
  
Lily finally reached James at the alter. James took Lily's hand into his own sweaty ones and squeezed them to assure Lily, as well as himself. They turned to the audience to let them have a good look at them.  
  
Lily's eyes roamed around. In the front, her friends from Hogwarts, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Fainne Bellum, and Alice Longbottom, sat beaming at her. She smiled back and looked around some more. All the teachers from Hogwarts were there, some lining the church wall while others found seats in the crowded pews. Sitting along with the teachers was her beloved headmaster, Albus Dumbledore Her fellow members in the Order of the Phoenix were there, too. She smiled at Dorcas, Dedalus, Marlene, Emmeline, Benjy, Edgar, Amelia, Sturgis, Caradoc, Elphias, Gideon, Fabian, and Alice's husband Frank. Her eyes kept roaming for that one person. Just as Lily had suspected, she wasn't here.  
  
James, knowing what Lily was thinking, whispered in her ear. "Well, you can't say you didn't try."  
  
Lily nodded, fighting back the tears. "Yes. At least I know that I tried to mend things with Petunia." She remembered the last day she had with her family before she started school....  
  
*********************  
  
Lily hauled a huge trunk down the stairs. With much effort, she finally reached the door.  
  
"You can't make me go!" a voice was heard shouting from the kitchen.  
  
"You will do as I say, Petunia! Your behavior these past few weeks has been far from exemplary. You can at least try to make it up by going with us to King's Cross and show that you support her! She needs us!" Rose was shouting.  
  
David came down quietly after Lily and whispered, "Come on Lily." He bent down to lift the trunk and left the house. Lily followed slowly.  
  
As David and Lily packed the trunk into the car, shouts could still be heard from the house. Lily's father sighed. "Your sister isn't cooperating these days."  
  
Lily nodded. "I know," she replied softly. She noticed the distressed look on her father's face. "Don't worry, Dad. She'll come around soon." She prayed silently to herself that she was right.  
  
***************  
  
At 10:30, Rose gave up on her older daughter and climbed into the car with her husband and child, grumbling about how insolent her older daughter was.  
  
Lily found herself waiting anxiously for the train ride. At least then she would have Trin to talk to. But there in the car was an uncomfortable silence. Lily knew that this... change had scared her family. Not to mention herself. Rose looked uneasily at the old fashioned spell books and parchment. David treated Lily with a distant politeness. Petunia ignored Lily all together. Lily couldn't wait to meet others of her kind, as Petunia would graciously refer to the wizards, reminding Lily that she wasn't exactly human.  
  
Finally after a long 15 minute ride, she waved goodbye to her parents, knowing that they wouldn't be able to see Platform 9 ¾. Rose hugged her daughter tearfully and reminded Lily to behave herself and to study hard. David gave Lily a polite, somewhat stiff handshake and told Lily to keep them informed of her doings at school.  
  
As much as Lily wanted to go to Hogwarts, she couldn't help looking over her shoulder as she hauled her trunk and her owl onto a cart and started wheeling it off. She couldn't hold back as a single drop fell down her cheek. Soon, her parents disappeared from view and she concentrated on the school year ahead.  
  
**********************  
  
Trin smiled as she watched James stare open-mouthed at his young bride. 'Good. Now I know that I did my job,' she chuckled silently to herself. She remembered how hard it was for their friends to actually accept this couple.  
  
Sure, everyone knew that they were a couple. But if you saw the beginning, you would've thought it impossible. Trin let her mind wander to that beginning...  
  
********************  
  
Lily found herself a few moments later staring at a brick wall. She looked up. On the left side, there was a sign: "Platform 9". On the right side, there was another sign: "Platform 10". She frowned. Platform 9 and ¾ must be in between. But how does she get to it?  
  
"Lily!"  
  
Lily spun around to see a light browned hair girl run toward her with her own cart. "Trin!" Trin was wearing a t-shirt and Muggle jeans, blending well with the crowd.  
  
Trin grinned and exclaimed, "I can't believe you're here! This is so exciting! Well, what are you waiting for? Come on!" She took Lily's hand and dashed toward the wall. Seeing how Lily dragged her weight on the ground, she frowned, "Why are you waiting here?"  
  
Lily turned a bit pink as she mumbled, "I don't know how to get to the platform."  
  
Trin laughed a bit and put her arms around Lily's shoulders to comfort her. "Don't worry. I wouldn't know either if my parents hadn't told me." She pointed to the barrier between Platform 9 and 10. "You just walk right in between. It's best to run, though. Here. I'll go through with you."  
  
The two girls grabbed their carts and started running toward the barrier. At the very last moment, Lily wanted to swerve, thinking the wall was solid. But with a whoosh! Lily and Trin found themselves staring up at a scarlet train. They looked up and saw the sign "Platform 9 ¾". The girls spent a moment longer admiring the majestic Hogwarts train.  
  
Lily and Trin left their carts on the platform as the two of them and Blizzard went looking for an empty compartment. They finally found an empty middle compartment. Lily set Blizzard's cage down on one of the seats and the girls left to get their trunks.  
  
The girls managed to get the trunks off the carts but only after accidentally pushing them over. No matter how the girls tried, they couldn't lift their trunks so they decided to leave Lily's trunk behind and carry Trin's trunk together.  
  
The girls went back for Lily's trunk, and finally, they collapsed in their compartment, with Blizzard hooting contently.  
  
"You're lucky you didn't have to do any of the work," Lily said, eyeing the owl.  
  
Suddenly, the whistle blew, signaling the train's departure. Lily forgot about her tired muscles and lit up brightly. Trin did the same, jumping up to the window to see the platform slowly moving.  
  
"Look, Lily! We're leaving! We're finally leaving!" Trin cried with glee. Lily joined her friend at the window. The two girls began waving frantically at the strangers.  
  
Finally the platform disappeared from view and the girls sat down in their seats with a huff. "What do you think the school year would be like?" Lily asked Trin. "Well, from the way my parents speak of it, it'll be a lot of fun."  
  
The two girls sat silently, each dreaming about what the year at Hogwarts would be like.  
  
After a while, Trin took to staring at the scenery that was flying by as Lily started reading a book. The two were so preoccupied that they didn't hear the compartment door open.  
  
"Do you mind if we sit- Lily!" the stranger exclaimed surprised.  
  
Lily's head snapped up at her name and her eyes met those dark brown eyes of one of the boys she had met the day she and Beth had gone exploring. Her eyes widened with surprise as she shouted, "It's you!" with a hint of fear. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
The boy crossed his arms as he smiled. "I could ask you the same. I thought you were a Muggle." He turned and at first, Lily thought he was leaving, but then he yelled, "Oy, James! Look who's going to Hogwarts after all!"  
  
There was a sound of footsteps and a "What?" the first boy pointed at Lily and the boy with chocolate brown eyes and glasses walked right in. He stared at Lily with his mouth slightly open in surprise. "It's you!"  
  
Lily quickly covered up her surprise and threw her arms up into the air in mock shock. "It's me!" she cried sarcastically. James' eyes narrowed.  
  
Trin, feeling a bit confused, asked, "What? What's going on?" She looked to Lily. "Lily?"  
  
At this, James closed his mouth and set his jaw tightly. "What in bloody hell are you doing here?" he asked coldly.  
  
Lily felt a heat of rage overwhelm her. However, she kept her head. "I'm here because I received a letter inviting me to attend Hogwarts this year, whether you like it or not. And, also beyond your control, your excellency, I am a witch after all," she answered coolly. " Though in my opinion, if everyone at Hogwarts acted like you, I would pray for me to wake up from this horrible nightmare," she sniffed.  
  
Before James could snap at her, two other boys walked in. One of them was Peter Pettigrew, the chubby lad Lily had met at Madam Malkins'. "Lily!" he exclaimed.  
  
James' head turned immediately toward Peter. Peter shrank back a bit involuntarily. "You know her?" his voice was hard, his eyes were narrowed.  
  
"Yes, he knows me and I know him," snapped Lily. "It's not a law, is it, to greet someone you know? Honestly, you don't treat anyone with respect or manners, even your own friends," Lily said exasperatedly.  
  
James cursed under his breath and turned to leave. He paused to turn back at Lily. Then, seeing her defiant stance, he cursed again and left.  
  
Peter gave Lily an apologetic glance before disappearing after James. However, Sirius and the other boy stayed behind.  
  
The new boy spoke in a calm, soft voice, though his features looked a bit pale, even more so than Beth. "I must apologize for James. He doesn't react well when another person stands up to him. I'm surprised he hadn't thrown a jinx at you by now." The boy broke into a smile. "I'm Remus, by the way. Remus Lupin."  
  
"And I'm Sirius. Sirius Black," Sirius piped up. He shook his head. "You really roused James pretty badly. Apart from me, Remus, and occasionally Peter, no one had been able to talk to James like that and be able to stand on their own two feet."  
  
Trin sighed loudly, succeeding in attracting their attention. "What is going on and who the hell are you?"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Very ladylike of you, Trin."  
  
Sirius smiled brightly. "I'm Sirius Black. This is Remus Lupin. The hot- headed four eyes was James Potter and his follower was Peter Pettigrew. As for the first question, I myself don't know the answer." He bent forward into a bow in front of Trin. "And who is this lovely lady?" he asked taking Trin's hand and lifting it close to his lips.  
  
Trin scoffed and waved him away, though she did blush slightly. "I'm Celastrina Illyia though you can call me Trin."  
  
Remus glanced slightly down the corridor, as if afraid of seeing the infamous James Potter stalking back. "Well, we'll be off. No doubt James will have our heads if we don't get back soon," he sighed.  
  
"Though it pains us to leave the fair ladies' side, we must go forth and endure the fury of the dragon," Sirius proclaimed exaggeratedly. He blew a kiss at the girls. "Au revoir, mes dames!"  
  
The two girls rolled their eyes as Sirius and Remus left their compartment. A few moments later, the door opened again and Sirius' head popped back in.  
  
"Oh, thought you might want to know. The other girl is here too. She's about five or six compartments down I think." Then he left again.  
  
Trin frowned. "What other girl?" she asked puzzled.  
  
Lily shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know anyone going to Hogwarts except you."  
  
"And those boys," Trin grinned.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes impatiently. "Thank you so much for reminding me. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to meet this girl, while you can just sit here and daydream about those boys."  
  
Trin rolled her eyes as well. "It's not what you're thinking, Lily. And you're not leaving me here to fend them off either. I'm coming with you." She stood up and marched down the train corridor to the mysterious compartment.  
  
******************  
  
Beth stared at her childhood friend with wonderment and envy. She sighed. Had time really past that fast? She remembered how Lily would come over and play tea party with her.  
  
She regretted the time she had spent away from Lily at Hogwarts. Being away from her best friend had been hard on her. She looked back to the time when she had just found out that Lily was a witch as well...  
  
****************************  
  
Lily, who was sliding open the door, turned her head to talk to Trin. "I'll explain later." She turned back around when a voice cried, "Lily!"  
  
There, sitting in front of her, was the pale, raven headed girl with her brilliant light blue eyes wide open, staring at her.  
  
"Beth!" Lily shouted in delight as Beth jumped up to give Lily a tremendous hug. "How come you didn't tell me you were going to Hogwarts?"  
  
Beth shrugged and explained, "Of course I couldn't tell. I knew your parents were Muggles so my parents thought you were one as well. So they forbid me to let you know, though I wanted to very much. You can't just tell anyone that you're a witch, you know. Not even your best friends." Beth smiled a bit. "Besides, you didn't tell me you were a witch either."  
  
Lily nodded sheepishly. "True..."  
  
Trin stepped forward and smiled brightly. "It seems like somebody here forgot her manners." She looked at Lily meaningfully then turned back to Beth. "Hello! I'm Celastrina Illyia but you can call me Trin. What's your name?"  
  
Beth smiled back. "I'm Beth Wickham. Are you a first year also?"  
  
"Of course." Trin noticed the big barn owl resting in the cage next to Beth. "Oh, is that your owl? What's her name?"  
  
Beth answered, "It's a he and his name is Owl."  
  
Trin and Lily raised their eyebrows. Beth shrugged. "I couldn't think of anything better."  
  
Lily started toward Beth's trunk. "Come on. You can move to our compartment." The girls settled in Lily and Trin's compartment discussing what they did over the summer.  
  
***********************  
  
James and Lily turned back to the priest who would oversee their matrimony. Peter, seated between Remus and Fainne, sulked silently.  
  
It wasn't fair that James was able to captivate Lily's heart. He always got everything he wanted. Why, before, he didn't even like Lily! Peter rolled his eyes when James flashed his heart-wrenching smile at Lily while the priest conducted the ceremony. It wasn't fair, he told himself again. He sighed as he remembered the episode on the Hogwarts Express the first day they headed toward Hogwarts...  
  
************************  
  
James threw his hands up in disgust as he walked back into his compartment. "I can't believe it! I'm stuck with her all year! And not just all year! 7 years!"  
  
Peter came in right behind him. "Well, it can't be all that bad. She's actually very nice."  
  
James whirled around. "And how would you know?" he snapped in anger. "When did you meet her?"  
  
Peter flinched at James' red face. He knew that a furious James was not good company and immediately felt as if he never should've left Lily's compartment. "I...I... met her at Madame... Malkins'..." he replied somewhat hesitantly.  
  
"I can't believe this," James muttered to himself pacing the compartment with his hands behind his back. "Stuck with that red head all year! And to have one of my friends sympathizing her!"  
  
"Well, it's not that bad," a voice said from the doorway. James and Peter turned their heads to see Sirius and Remus returning from their visit to Lily's compartment.  
  
"That's true," Remus added. "They're actually quite nice."  
  
"Yes, especially Lily," Peter piped. Immediately he regretted opening his mouth at all.  
  
"No," James replied curtly. "Maybe the two other girls would be okay. But never Lily." He spat out her name as if it were a disease. "She's definitely going to end up in Slytherin. You'll see."  
  
*************************  
  
Again, I shall ask for everyone to please please PLEASE submit a review. It would really make my day if you just stop to say "Hi!" or constructive criticism. I would really like to know what you all think about the story. Thank you so much to:  
  
J.E.A.R Rowling: Though your review had virtually nothing about this story, I appreciate your review. If finals weren't coming up as soon as it is, I would stop and read it. Perhaps I'll read it during the winter holidays. =) 


	4. Would you like some Bacon?

A/N: Yay! One new reviewer! I hope there's more though! Again, if anyone has advice, don't be afraid to write a review! By the way, "Fainne" is pronounced "FAY-een." It's from the book "Child of the Prophecy" by Juliet Marillier.  
  
Last Chapter: As the preacher drones on, Lily and James reflect on their first train ride to Hogwarts.  
  
Chapter 4: Would you like some Bacon?  
  
Hagrid stood next to wall and watched the ceremony through tears. He hadn't been surprised to receive an invitation to their wedding, seeing as how he had known all along that they didn't really hate each other.  
  
Hagrid sniffed slightly, and Minerva McGonagall, who was sitting in the row next to him, gave him a handkerchief. He smiled his gratitude and continued watching the ceremony.  
  
'They grow up so fast,' he thought to himself. Why, it was like it was just yesterday when Lily and James arrived at Hogwarts...  
  
****************************  
  
"Firs' years this way!" Hagrid called out. His torso and head could be seen towering above the sea of black robed students.  
  
Trin nudged Lily and Beth toward him. "Come on." Behind them trailed James and his friends.  
  
When they reached the large man, he started down a narrow path. Only the tiny lamp the man was carrying lit the way. Along the way, James and Sirius had struck up a conversation with the man.  
  
"Name's Hagrid. I'm gamekeeper o' Hogwarts. Wonderful man, Dumbledore is. Gave me the job, he did."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Hagrid. I'm James Potter and this is my friend Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew," James introduced himself. He spun around to point out, "And that red head is Lily Evans. You'd want to steer clear of her. She tends to throw tempers."  
  
Lily's face became a bright red as the people around her turned to stare at her and scoot a bit farther away. She began muttering curses under her breath, glaring at James who grinned at her and began talking to Hagrid once again. Hagrid just looked at Lily and James with raised eyebrows.  
  
Ten more minutes of James and Sirius' talking, Hagrid told the group, "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts soon. It'll be jus' round this bend here."  
  
The narrow path suddenly opened up at the edge of a great black lake. On a high mountain on the other side, Hogwarts sat with its sparkling windows and high towers. There were ten boats resting at the edge of the lake.  
  
The students gazed at the castle with twinkling eyes and opened mouths. Lily gasped at the sight. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought that this was what Hogwarts looked like. Beside her, Beth and Trin had the same reaction. Even James and Sirius seemed to be at lost of words.  
  
Hagrid stood there for a minute letting the first years admire the view. Then he called, "Right then. Let's get movin'. Don't want to miss the Sorting now, do we? No more'n four to a boat!"  
  
The first years scrambled onto the boats. Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus occupied one boat while Lily, Trin, Beth, and another girl named Fainne sat in another. As they climbed into the boats, Lily and James glared at each other.  
  
As soon as everyone was settled, Hagrid shouted from his own boat, "FORWARD!" The fleet of boats began moving off at once. Everyone stared straight ahead as the dark castle loomed closer and closer. Finally, they reached what seemed to be an underground pier, under the castle.  
  
Hagrid climbed out first and helped the other students off the boats. However, James and Sirius decided to jump off the boat themselves but couldn't seem to keep their balance. As Hagrid was helping Lily off her boat, there was a shout and a large splash. Lily whirled around to see James and Sirius clinging to their boat, causing the boat to rock violently. Peter began crying and Remus was struggling to pull them out of the water.  
  
*************************  
  
Minerva McGonagall handed the weeping Hagrid her handkerchief. Like Hagrid, she was delighted to see this coupling.  
  
Minerva had knew about this couple long before anyone else knew, even their own friends. She had caught them numerous times snogging in an empty classroom or right in the hall. But even then, she thought they were a cute couple, though somewhat mismatched. Lily Evans, the Head Girl, and James Potter, troublemaker extraordinaire. She remembered her first encounter with James and the Marauders...  
  
************************  
  
A sharp voice from the castle door said, "I hope you two don't behave like this the entire school year." Every head whipped around to see a tall, stern-looking, black-haired witch in green robes. Her hair was pulled back into a neat bun and dark brown eyes peered over the top of her glasses. "No teacher here will put up with it. So I suggest you leave your silliness out here before you join us for the Sorting." She turned to the still sobbing Peter. "Hush, child," she reprimanded in a sharp tone. Peter stopped immediately.  
  
James and Sirius swam to the pier and emerged out of the water, soaking wet. Immediately the witch walked over to them and with a wave of her wand and a few well-chosen words, the two were dry once more. Lily couldn't restrain her gasp.  
  
The witch stood by to watch as Hagrid helped the remaining students out of the boats. Hagrid said meekly, "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."  
  
The witch answered, "Thank you, Hagrid." She turned back to the quiet students. "Right then. Follow me and behave." She gave James and Sirius a look that seemed to dare them to try something. Intelligently, they didn't.  
  
She turned and swept up through the castle door. Everyone hurried to follow her. They entered the entrance hall which was very big, tall, and wide. The walls were adorned with torches that flickered off the walls, emitting dancing shadows on the marbled floors. Before them stood a grand staircase that led to the upper floors.  
  
Professor McGonagall stopped the students and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. The start-of-term banquet will begin soon, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. Your House will be like your home and the people will be like your family during your stay here at Hogwarts. You will have the same classes as the people of your House. You will sleep in your House dormitory and spend free time in your House common room.  
  
"There are four Houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own history and production of noble wizards and witches. Here at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points while your rule- breaking will lose points." She glanced at Sirius and James, who were attempting to put on innocent faces. "At the end of the year, the House with the most points wins the House Cup.  
  
"The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly, and I wish you all the best of luck here at Hogwarts. Please wait here quietly until I return when they are ready for you." Professor McGonagall swept her eyes up and down the students one last time, her gaze resting sharply on James and his gang, and then left.  
  
******************************  
  
Lily didn't pay attention at all to the priest drone on and on about matrimony and faith. She knew that she would love James forever and would always be faithful. Instead, she glanced at Professor Dumbledore who also sat in the first row.  
  
Professor Dumbledore wore an expression of pure happiness. His blue eyes twinkled behind his glasses as he smiled brilliantly. On top of his head, much to Lily's surprise, was the Sorting Hat. Staring at the Sorting Hat and forgetting about the ceremony, she remembered the night when she was sorted into her own House...  
  
*************************  
  
Lily turned to Trin, Beth, and Fainne. "How are we supposed to get sorted?"  
  
Beth and Fainne shrugged their shoulders, but Trin replied, "My mum spoke of an old hat you're supposed to put on your head. It sorts you depending on your mind."  
  
Fainne scoffed incredulously. "How can a hat read your mind?"  
  
Before Trin could answer, there was a whoosh! sound as the flames on the walls faltered, but bounced back.  
  
"What-" Beth began but finished her sentence with a gasp. Many other people breathed in sharply as well.  
  
Twenty pearly-white figures glided through one of the walls effortlessly. They soared across the room, and most of them smiled and bowed their heads, if they had any, at the first years. Lily could see through many of them quite easily and was, to put it simply, spooked.  
  
Before any one can make a sound, Professor McGonagall had returned and was shooing the ghosts away. "Go on now. The Sorting Ceremony is about to start." When the last ghost passed through the opposite wall, Professor McGonagall turned to the students. "Now, form a line and follow me."  
  
Lily lined up behind Beth while a hooked nose black haired boy lined up behind her. She offered a shy smile at the new boy, but he just sniffed and looked the other way. Lily, though somewhat hurt, looked determinedly back at the stern professor. Without a word, the professor led them through a pair of double doors at the end of the hall.  
  
The entire group of first years gasped in unison. Thousands of floating candles lit the Great Hall. Four long tables aligned next to each other started near the double doors and ended before the staff table. Black-robed students were seated all along the tables and were looking at the frightened first years. In front of each student was a golden goblet and plate. Lined in the center of the tables were bigger platters. At the head table, an old, white-haired wizard with twinkling blue eyes smiled at them.  
  
Lily watched as Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the staff table. On top of the stool was the most worn, frayed, and dirtiest hat Lily ever saw. She whispered to Trin, "We're expected to put that thing on our heads?" Trin, with a wrinkled nose, put a finger to her lips and nodded solemnly. She didn't seem to like the idea either.  
  
The entire hall grew silent as everyone watched the wizard's hat. The hat twitched. A rip near the brim of the hat opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing:  
  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff;  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
  
The hall burst into applause when the hat finished its song. All the first years clapped loudly as well.  
  
Professor stepped forward with a long roll of parchment. She glanced at the hall and immediately everyone fell silent once more. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," she told the awaiting first years. "Abbot, Samuel!"  
  
A brown haired boy stumbled out of the line and placed the hat reluctantly on his head. There was a deafening silence as the crowd waited for the hat's decision. Finally. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The table on the far right clapped loudly, obviously the Hufflepuff table, as Samuel smiled weakly and went to join them.  
  
"Allan, Lindsay!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Bellum, Fainne!"  
  
The petite blonde trembled slightly as she wobbled up to the stool. Lily whispered, "Go Fainne!" as Fainne placed the hat on her head and sat on the stool.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.  
  
The table closest to Lily gave a deafening cheer as Fainne walked to the table, grinning.  
  
Soon after, "Black, Sirius!" was called.  
  
Sirius strode confidently to the stool and gave all the first years a thumbs-up and a salute. Light laughter rippled through the hall. As soon as the hat touched his head, "GRYFFINDOR!" was announced. Sirius jumped up happily, grinning like a madman and dashed toward the Gryffindor table.  
  
Professor McGonagall hurried after him when she realized he had taken the Sorting Hat with him as well. However, Sirius didn't hand the hat back. Instead he marched back to the stool and set it on the next person's (Brown, Michael) head himself proudly, as if it were an honor. Again, everyone in the hall chuckled.  
  
Finally, "Evans, Lily!"  
  
Lily's legs immediately felt like jelly, and her feet turned to stone. She whimpered slightly as she dragged herself up to the stool. Beth and Trin patted her on the back reassuringly. She tried to lift the hat, but her arms lacked the muscles. Lily heard herself breathing heavily. Still, she willed herself to move and soon, the hat was on top of her head. She heard a voice not quite inside her head, yet not quite aloud.  
  
"Ah, not a bad mind, I see. You have a strong will to learn. There's loyalty in here, oh yes, much of it. You have a strong sense of bravery as well. But there's also the will to succeed. Oh yes, that grows strongly in your mind, doesn't it? Want to prove yourself do you? Now, where to put you? You're a difficult one, you are. Hmm. best try GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table applauded loudly as this last word was said.  
  
Lily trembled as she found a seat next to a beaming Fainne. Sirius grinned. She smiled at everyone who shook her hand and patted her on the back. The noise died down as the next name was called.  
  
Finally, "Illyia, Celastrina!"  
  
Lily's attention snapped back to the front as Trin practically ran forward and jammed the hat on her head.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" after a moment's pause.  
  
Lily jumped up along with some other people as Trin skipped up to the table. Trin sat down next to Lily, and the two turned toward the sorting hat once more.  
  
"Lupin, Remus!"  
  
The pale, sandy-haired boy swaggered forward to place the hat on his head.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Sirius jumped up, arms flailing, and knocked a third year out of his seat. "Yay, Remus!" he cheered loudly.  
  
Remus approached the table looking somewhat green. Sirius patted Remus on the back as everyone settled down again.  
  
"Malfoy, Lucius!"  
  
A bleached blond boy stepped out of the line. He had a pale pointed face with narrowed eyes. The hat touched his head slightly and the hat bellowed, "SLYTHERIN!" The boy smirked as he joined the surly-looking bunch at another table.  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter!"  
  
The poor boy stumbled through the crowd and placed the hat on his head. He plonked down on the stool, causing the Sorting Hat to fall off. Everyone laughed softly at the clumsiness, and Lily felt a bit sorry for him. He fumbled with the Hat, which was protesting, "I daresay, boy, hurry it up!", a while longer before finally placing it back on his head. There was a silence that lasted a few minutes as if the Hat didn't know where to put him.  
  
Finally the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Peter, who was sweating by that time, walked down to a cheering Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Potter, James!"  
  
James strode confidently to the hat as Sirius had done and flashed Sirius a thumbs-up. Sirius pointed at Lily across the table and James' grin vanished. He scowled and mumbled a bit as he placed the hat on his head.  
  
Lily folded her arms across her chest. 'If James ends up in Gryffindor, I don't know what I would do.'  
  
As if the Fates heard her, the hat shouted at that very moment, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Lily groaned and placed her head into her hands, crying, "Why me?" Fainne and Remus patted her back pityingly. Trin jumped up and down with Sirius.  
  
James didn't look too happy about it either. He frowned as he walked down to sit next to Peter, ignoring all the cheers of "Welcome!"  
  
"What is-" James began but Sirius hushed him. The ceremony was still going on. James just folded his arms and stuck out his tongue at the still remorseful Lily. Fortunately Lily, whose head was still hidden behind her hands, didn't notice.  
  
"Snape, Severus!"  
  
The hook-nosed boy that had stood behind Lily now moved up and wore the frayed hat. James and Sirius seemed to find him funny and began snickering behind their hands. The boy glared at them as he sat down on the stool. Lily was still oblivious to the ceremony.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The boy smiled mirthlessly as he went to his table.  
  
As soon as "Wickham, Beth!" was called, Lily snapped up and crossed her fingers, whispering, "Please, oh please!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Lily, Trin, and Fainne groaned. Beth looked at them with her big, sad eyes and went to join the cheering Ravenclaws.  
  
The old white-bearded man stood up as Professor McGonagall proceeded to roll up the parchment and take away the stool and hat. The man beamed happily at the students and cried out, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of this wonderful school. Just a few words before we start our dinner. First, I have a few start-of-term notices. First years should note that the Forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. Secondly, I have been asked by Mr. Finch, the caretaker, to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Thirdly, Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone who is in second-year and above and interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madame Hooch. Finally, Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"  
  
As soon as he finished his speech, the golden platters in front of the students, to Lily's astonishment, were filled with delicious, steaming food. Everyone began to load their plates. Loud chattering immediately filled the Hall.  
  
Immediately, Lily turned to Trin who sat on her left side. "How come Beth didn't get into Gryffindor?" she asked impatiently.  
  
Trin was helping herself to the potatoes. She shrugged. "It's not our decision, you know. Maybe she was more Ravenclaw material."  
  
Lily didn't find this helpful at all. She stared despairingly at the roast beef in front of her, ignoring the call her stomach gave her.  
  
Around her, the other first years were talking about their families. "My mum's a witch. My dad's a Muggle. Took a while before he finally believed her," Fainne was saying.  
  
"My family's Pureblood. Not a drop of Muggle blood in my veins," Trin told everyone.  
  
"Same with me, Remus, Peter, and James," Sirius put in. "There aren't many of us left, us Purebloods."  
  
A girl named Nathalie Lynn replied, "I'm a Muggle-born, I suppose. Patricia here told me. My mum and dad were surprised to see an owl sitting in our kitchen. They were so pleased to see that I've been accepted to go to a witch school. My brother didn't seem to like it though." She wrinkled her nose.  
  
Trin clapped her hand on Lily's back. "Same with good ol' Lily. Gave her parents and her sister quite a scare."  
  
Lily lifted her head a bit to survey her fellow classmates. Nathalie had sandy colored hair and hazel eyes. It was easy to tell that she was a dancer; her back was straight even as she ate and her legs and arms were long. Beside her, Patricia Ley was the exact opposite of her: she was shorter and not as thin, though not fat either. She had shoulder length ebony black hair and had naturally dark skin. She seemed to be Indian. (A/N: Patricia is Parvati and Padma's mother. I know, Parvati and Padma's mother is supposed to be Muggle but for the purpose of this story, she's a witch)  
  
"Well, with her, who wouldn't be scared?" James put in bluntly.  
  
Lily's eyes snapped to him and he grinned sweetly. "Well, that's a funny thing to say when you're still wearing your Halloween costume from last year," she retorted back. James' grin disappeared and the two took on to glaring at each other.  
  
Another first year, a boy said, "I'm a half and half as well. My dad's the wizard and my mum's the Muggle. It's a shame she died when I was five. Now it's just me and my dad."  
  
Lily looked at the boy. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was a bit shorter than James but taller than Lily. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name," said Lily.  
  
The boy smiled at Lily. "Name's Sean Finnigan (A/N: I think you can guess...)." He reached across the table.  
  
"Lily Evans." Lily extended her hand. They shook hands. Lily felt a bit better, meeting all these new people. She smiled as she helped herself to some peas.  
  
Fainne asked, "Chicken?" offering Lily the platter.  
  
Lily wrinkled her nose. "No thanks," she replied. "I'm a vegetarian."  
  
James' eyebrows rose as he stood up. "Well, how about some pork chops?" he asked picking up the platter that was loaded with pork chops.  
  
Lily eyed James suspiciously. "No, thank you."  
  
James set the platter down. "Hmm... maybe you would prefer some bacon," he said, picking up the bacon.  
  
"I said, no thank you," Lily replied through gritted teeth.  
  
"Really, I insist." James picked up Lily's fork and before she could object, James dumped a big helping of bacon onto Lily's plate.  
  
Lily gave a yelp of surprise then looked at James, her eyes intense with pure hatred. "You!" she shrieked. Instantly, the entire Hall fell silent, listening and watching the Gryffindor first years. "You insolent pig! How dare you!" James had one eyebrow raised in amusement, his arms folded neatly across his chest. "You're so-. God, words can't even describe you!"  
  
"How about 'charming', 'loving', 'cute', 'sexy', and 'smart'?" James asked, not helping the situation at all.  
  
Lily gave a loud shriek again and screamed, "How about you stay away from me if you ever want to see the light of day again?!"  
  
Professor McGonagall rushed to Lily's side and said sharply, "That's enough, young lady. This behavior is not becoming of a young witch. Follow me." She looked at James sternly. "You, too."  
  
Lily followed Professor McGonagall, the anger in her eyes were now replaced by a frightened look. However, that didn't prevent her from throwing a glare at James.  
  
James whispered to Sirius, "Great! My first detention already!" He grinned and Sirius flashed him a small thumbs-up.  
  
"Potter! Now!" James quickly rushed after Lily and Professor McGonagall. They rushed out of the hall.  
  
********************  
  
Sirius beamed at his best friend. James was staring at Lily, but amusingly, Lily was staring at something behind her. Whispers swept through the church. Sirius followed Lily's stare and his own eyes rested on the old, ragged Sorting Hat.  
  
As he stared at the Sorting Hat, he, too, remembered their first night at Hogwarts...  
  
*****************************  
  
Professor Dumbledore broke the silence. "Well, that was marvelous live entertainment this evening, I should say. Now, back to our dinner."  
  
The regular chatter of the Hall slowly filled again and soon, the episode was almost forgotten by everyone. That is, except for the Gryffindor first years.  
  
"Blimey, they'll make us lose House points before we've even gotten them!" Trin complained.  
  
"And that's not the worst of it," Fainne frowned. "They probably have detention already."  
  
Sirius beamed proudly. "Yes, isn't that great?" he asked cheerfully, spooning up some more gravy.  
  
"What? How's that great? We're losing the House Cup when everyone else still has zero points!" Nathalie pouted.  
  
"Not that. The detention. Me and James are aiming for the most detentions in Hogwarts history," Sirius explained smiling.  
  
"You're nuts."  
  
"Oh, would you mind passing those, dear?" Sirius asked innocently.  
  
Nathalie rolled her eyes.  
  
A/N: This chapter is rather long, but I hope it's satisfying!  
  
MWPP: *huggles back* lol. Thank you so much for your review! I feel better! =)  
  
(Erin)J.E.A.R. Potter: I'll just call you Erin from now on lol. It'll be less confusing. I hope this chapter is long enough for you. The reason why other chapters were shorter was because I couldn't find a suitable stopping place. Thanks for your review!  
  
Shamrock13: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the flashbacks. If it gets too confusing, I'm probably going to write this story with a non-flashback edition lol. Hope you like this chapter! 


End file.
